A New Friend
by haydenhurricane
Summary: Hayden has just turned 10 and is ready to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in all of Kanto. His lifelong friend, Lukas and him will settle their childhood feud of who will become the greatest Pokemon master of all time.
1. 1: A New Friend

**Kanto Regions. Pallet Town. Tuesday, June 3rd 7:42.**

"Ten more minutes Hayden! Come down and eat!" Hayden's mom shouted from downstairs.

"One minute!" Hayden shouted back, slipping on his hoodie and tucking his unruly brown hair into his cap.

He raced down the steps, almost slipping on the rug. His mother was sitting at the dining room table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"There's eggs on the stove" she gestured towards the kitchen.

"I'm too excited to be hungry."

Today was finally the day, the day after his 10th birthday, today Hayden would receive his first pokemon from professor oak. He would have to train hard, battling gyms and other trainers to achieve his dream, becoming the greatest pokemon trainer of them all. He wanted to catch all 150 pokemon and defeat all 8 gym leaders in Kanto.

"You can't train on an empty stomach, go eat some eggs" his mother said cheerfully.

Hayden replied with a grunt and trudged into the kitchen, scooping some eggs onto a plate.

"Thatta' boy" she sipped her coffee.

Hayden sat down at the table, shovelling eggs into his mouth as quick as humanly possible.

"Do you have everything ready?"

Hayden nodded in between bites.

"You have your pokegear that you got for christmas"

He nodded again.

"Remember to call me everyday and tell me all about your adventures"

"Don't worry mom,I will!"

She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"My sweet baby is all grown up." She ran over to him to hug him.

"Mommmmm" Hayden blushed.

"Oh honey even the Elite 4 hug their mothers."

She gave him a sloppy kiss of the cheek and another quick squeeze, before handing him his bag.

"Be safe! You can't be too careful with team rocket running amuk"

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" Hayden reached for the door knob, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I love you!" she waved to him as he stepped outside.

"I love you too"

He stepped outside into the warm summer breeze, the heavy wooden door slamming behind him. Pallet town was a small village, surrounded entirely by nature. It was composed of a small neighborhood, a few buildings, and the lab. The lab was by far the most interesting part of pallet town. Professor Oak worked their, tirelessly researching pokemon and discovering new things.

To get to the lab you had to walk through the houses, down the winding street and into the southern bend of town. In the southern bend was where all the buildings were. There were only a handful of buildings, the school, hospital, and few shops. His mother worked at the hospital as a nurse. That was where he met his best friend,Lukas. His mother also worked at the hospital as a doctor.

Hayden's mother introduced him to Lukas when they were only toddlers. Ever since then, they had been great friends. They bonded over their shared interest, Pokemon. They had been obsessed over pokemon since diapers. Together they owned thousands of pokemon magazines, books, and even plushies. They constantly argued about who would be the better pokemon trainer. Finally the time had come to see.

Hayden turned the corner off of the main drag and saw Lukas on the cobblestone path, heading the same place as him, Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey Lukas!" Hayden shouted towards him. He quickly spun around, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hayden! Todays the day!"

"I know right! Do you know what pokemon Oak will give us?"

"Rose said he'll give you a choice between a couple and you get to pick, but one of the older boys said he just gives you one" Rose was Lukas's older sister, she was a researcher at a lab a fe towns over. She too had been given her first pokemon by Oak.

"I hope I get a charmander,Theyre so strong!" Hayden said fumbling in his bag for his latest issue of PokePals.

"I really want a fire type" Lukas said pointing to the Flareon on the cover of hayden's magazine.

"Woah" Hayden stopped, they had reached the lab. It wasn't much but the building looked incredible, a towering, three-story white laboratory. Above the glass double door, a sign read "Pallet PokeLab". Inside Hayden and Lukas could see Ivy, Oaks niece.

Lukas pushed open the door, Hayden followed. Oak turned to them.

"Lukas! Hayden! Just in time. Are you two ready" He asked while handing a plastic red book to Ivy.

"YES!" Hayden and Lukas shouted in unison.

"Come over and pick a pokemon then."

Lukas was so excited he tripped over Profesor Yew's chair, accidently knocking over a stack of papers. Hayden caught a glimpse of a light purple pokemon. Before he could get a closer look, Yew scooped up the papers.

"I'm so sorry" Lukas frantically apologized, trying to pick up the rest of the papers.

"It's no problem" Yew responded, stacking the papers back on his desk.

Just ahead Professor Oak was standing in front of a small glass incubator. Inside there was a pale yellow egg, covered in green splotches. Large rigid cracks spread across the entire egg. It looked like it was ready to hatch.

Oak held 2 pokeballs in his hands.

"Rose got the first one but there's still two great pokemon for you boys, The first is Bulbasaur, A grass type pokemon. He evolves into Ivysaur, then Venusaur. Or we have Squirtle, a water type pokemon. She evolves into wartortle, then Blastortise. Make your choice, boys."

Lukas piped up first, hayden was still staring at the quivering egg.

"Squirtle!" Lukas chirped excitedly. "Oh man she's so cool."

"So Hayden, i assume you'll have Bulbasaur?" Oak asked, extending his hand, holding the only remaining pokeball.

"What about her?" Hayden said pressing his thumb to the incubator.

The pale egg had cracked open revealing the light brown face of a small pokemon, just emerging from the egg.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ __ _ **I know Pallet town is not that big in the anime and games but i made it bigger for description purposes. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. 2: The Adventure Begins

**Kanto Region. Pallet Town. Tuesday, June 3rd 8:21**

"Well that, ehrm-, is an egg we found on Route 1, just a few days ago. She appears to be an eevee." Oak said scratching his head.

"Woah an Eevee? That's so cool!" Hayden said pressing his face closer to the glass.

Oak pressed a button just beneath the incubator, the glass rose with a bit of steam. Eevee poked her head out of the egg slight bit more and squeaked.

"She's just newly hatched, too weak to be secured in a pokeball just yet" Oak said brushing bits of shell into his palm.

"What if I let her walk next to me, or carry her on my shoulder?" Hayden said stroking her soft hair.

"I- uhm. I guess, uh. Hmm. Yes I guess you could. But you need to remember, She's only newly hatched, She's very weak. Be very careful in battles."

Eevee had come completely out of her shell, it laid cracked around her feet. She stretched her legs out, looking as if she would pounce and opened her eyes wide.

Profesor Oak reached into a small silver drawer, fumbling for a moment, before returning with 2 aggressively red items. He handed one to Hayden and the other to Lukas.

"Now kids, these are your pokedexes. They will identify wild pokemon and register every one you catch and see. If you see a pokemon you can open and point your pokedex at it. It will tell you what pokemon it is and give you a short rundown about it. This is a Kanto pokedex. There are 150 pokemon known to us in the Kanto Region. Your pokedex will identify all 150 of them. Any questions?"

The three shook their heads.

"Great!" The professor turned and walked to his desk. He picked up a small metal tool box and walked back over.

"These are poke balls." He said unlocking the toolbox and revealing a bunch of red and white balls. He picked up a few.

"You throw these at wild pokemon, after you've weakened them in battle." He dropped a handful of pokeballs into Ivy's arms.

"Now you can only hold 6 pokemon at a time" He said giving a bunch of pokeballs to Lukas "Any other pokemon you catch will be sent back here" Oak tilted his head towards the large computer system while grabbing more pokeballs. "That's the pokemon storage system. It contains all of Pallet Town's trainer's pokemon. Now your pokemon will be separated so don't worry about any mixups. Any questions?" He said cheerfully while dropping the rest of the pokeballs into Hayden's arms.

"How many pokemon can we store in the system?" Ivy asked, raising her hand as if she was in school.

"As many as you can catch" Oak said tapping the screen. "Any more questions?"

"When can we get started?" Lukas asked excitedly, clutching his pokeballs.

"As soon as you're ready" Oak said sweeping the last bits of Eevee's shell into his hands. "Make sure you have everything, Your Pokegear, Pokeballs, Pokedex, and toothbrushes!"

Hayden chuckled as he placed his supplies into his bag, except for slipping his pokedex and a single ball into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Head onto Route 1, from the northern side of town, say goodbye to you families on your way out, Half the town is gathering at noon by the gates for the big send off." Professor Oak said with a smile.

 **Kanto Region. Pallet Town. Tuesday, June 3rd 11:43**

"And she can evolve into three different pokemon! Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon." Hayden said reading an article out loud, his nose buried deep in the magazine.

"That's very interesting honey." His mom said flipping through tv channels.

"Jolteon is the electric type, Vaporeon is the water type, and Flareon is the fire type."

"Mhm" His mother watch the tv for second, it showed beautiful ballerinas, before flipping to the next one.

"You evolve her using stones, the firestone, waterstone, or thunderst-"

"Ok honey that's great but do you have all you stuff? You're leaving in 15 minutes and you have to be ready." Hayden's mom said cutting him off.

"Yes of course I do! My entire life has lead up to this moment. I was born ready!"

"Oh really? You have everything?"

"Yes mom, Of course I do!" Hayden said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Then why is eevee over there" His mom nodded to the living room.

"He-hehe" Hayden blushed, quickly scooping her into his arms.

 **Kanto Region. Pallet Town. Tuesday, June 3rd 11:58**

Half the town was gathered around the gates, it looked like a sea of people and pokemon. Hayden's mother was at the very front, wiping away a tear. Lukas's mom was right next to her assuring her it would be alright. Lukas's mom had already been through this once with Rose.

Hayden, Lucas, and Ivy were all standing together just around the corner, shaking from nerves. They had changed into their trainer outfits. Ivy wore blue overalls and a orange shirt. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and covered with a white cap. She had black socks that went halfway up her shins and blue shoes.

Lukas was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a large white pokeball logo on the front. Underneath he had baggy grey cargo pants with his pokedex clipped in his belt loop. His spiky black hair stood in every different direction. Squirtle stood at his side, grabbing his backpack.

Hayden on the other hand had a more formal trainer outfit. He wore a black and red short sleeved varsity jacket over a black shirt. Bellow he had loose rolled up shorts over tight black pants. His unruly brown hair was tucked into a blue backwards cap. He held eevee in his arms.

Hayden looked down checked the pokegear on his wrist.

"It's 12:00, are you guys ready?" He asked turning back towards them.

"I was born ready" Ivy said, deploying charmander from his pokeball.

Slowly they all moved forward, rounding the corner and facing the sea of people. As soon as they were noticed everyone began cheering and clapping. The town gate was already open, displaying the sign that read "Route One". Hayden's mother snuck a quick hug as hayden passed her.

"I know you'll do great." She whispered in his ear.

Ivy was the first one off the cobblestone and onto the grass path, leaving behind the peaceful pallet town and venturing into the new and exciting outside world.

Hayden had only left pallet town once before, to visit his cousins in pewter city as a toddler. It was an interesting trip. He vividly remembered the beautiful scenery as they drove down route 2. He remembered the long tall grass and curving trees. They had even seen a pidgeotto soaring through the sky.

Slowly as they walked down the path the cheers got fainter and fainter. Before gradually disappearing all together. It was too late to turn back now, they had officially opened a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
